


Ghosts are Real

by story_weaver



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver
Summary: smut. you have been warned





	

**Author's Note:**

> smut. you have been warned

TITLE: Ghosts are Real  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: one-shot (maybe, for now…we’ll see)  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Sir Thomas Sharpe  
GENRE: Drama  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: For quoting-shakespeare-to-ducks’ Crimson Peak challenge: Write me a fic about Sir Thomas Sharpe.  The female protagonist should be someone like me, average-looking but smart.  Dark hair, blue eyes, lush body. It can be sexy or not sexy.  But “my” female character must escape alive.  
RATING: M  
Warnings: sex, ghosts, attempted murder, mention of a dead spouse  
**************************************  
I never believed in ghosts. I never thought that there were things that went bump in the night. Then again, I never believed in a house that could breathe. So, what did I believe in? Hope, joy, love, and romance.  
Then I went to that house. I saw things move that should not move. I saw things walk that that should not be a part of this world. What I saw there I will not forget, nor will I share this tale much. One last question I suppose you have for me, what do I believe in now? Strength and hope. They’re the only reasons I made it out alive. As for romance? Romance died when I ran away from that house. Romance died when he took me there.  
His name was Thomas Sharpe, he was tall and dark. And I was a moth to a flame. He offered me his hand and asked me to dance. Who would resist? He asked me if I would be his, I couldn’t say yes fast enough. I arrived at his house only a few days later and that’s when I met Lucille for the first time. She was cold and unfeeling, preferring only her brother’s company. Though she tolerated me. She told me what parts of the house to avoid, only she didn’t say why?  
“It’s better not to anger the house,” she said. The blue velvet of her dress blending in with the walls. There was something about her that mirrored the house, something sad with an undercurrent of malice. It was almost as if she had always been here, as if she and the structure she lived in had become one.  
‘Maybe that’s why she never married.’  After I had been told where I was and wasn’t allowed I wandered the halls on my own. I walked into one of the ‘allowed’ room and stumbled across a photograph of a woman. Her looks contrasted my own, she was as pale as porcelain with hair nearly as blonde as spun gold. My skin was fair, but could tan if I spent time in the sun and my dark hair spilled down my back when it wasn’t pinned up. The only thing she and I shared were bright blue eyes. 

That night as he and I were settling into bed I asked him. “Thomas, who is this?” I showed him the picture. He froze, and I saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  
“She’s no one. Someone I would much rather forget.” I was beginning to notice a theme in this house, ‘don’t talk and everything will go away. Don’t talk or you’ll anger the house.’  
“Why? Why do you and Lucille prefer silence? And why on earth do you act as if the walls could hear and the windows could see?! Who is she Thomas, your silence grows tiresome.”  
“Her name was Edith. She was my first wife…I… I loved her. But she is in the past, and it’s time to move on.” He wrapped his arm around me, “And Clara, take care of the words you use for this house. There are things…”  
His voice trailed off as he kissed me as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. His fingers wound into my hair gently pulling my head up so that he could press his lips against my neck. His other hand was busy pushing my night gown up to my waist. Being the man of unique tastes that he was, he slept completely nude. He then let his hand trail down from my hair to my waist to push my gown over my head causing him to groan appreciatively at the sight of my bare breasts. He sat up, keeping me in his lap, he leaned forward and suckled on my nipples in turn and dragging his nails down my back. I was becoming painfully aware of how empty I felt so I sat further up on my knees and sank down onto him. His head fell back and his hands went to my hips, stilling me.  
“You are exquisite Clara,” his eyes were hazy with lust.  
“Lay back and enjoy yourself Thomas.” I moved my hips forward, taking him in further. I circled my hips and languidly bounced myself on top.  
“If you continue to tease me I will turn you onto your knees and take you as I please,” he growled. I picked up my pace, but only just. Thomas soon lost his patience with me and did as he promised and soon I was on my knees with him behind me. I felt his well-muscled chest against my back as he entered me. His thrusts were hard and fast and I was soon coming undone. He hit my back wall every time as I pushed against him. Thomas stilled and groaned as he came in me, only after he came down from his high did he realize his selfishness. Wordlessly he turned me onto my back, he kissed me and then moved down my body, settling between my legs. He let his tongue flick over my clit in rapid movements while sliding his fingers in and out of me. Under his expert ministrations I came undone in only moments, but that wasn’t enough for him. He kept going until I was begging for mercy from coming so many times. Finally, he stopped and crawled back up my body, kissing me and wrapping me in his arms. I pulled the blankets over us and we fell asleep.  
I was startled in the middle of the night, I heard my name being called. Thomas was still asleep beside me. I climbed out of bed and grabbed the silver candelabra, and walked down the hall. I turned down hall after hall, until I was in the part of the house I was told to avoid. But still that did not quell my curiosity. I took a step into the hall, when I saw something pull itself out of the wall paper. I blinked not quite believing my eyes. That thing could not walk, it clawed its way down the hall trying to walk, dragging itself on its knees and sometimes managing to use its feet. The one thing I could not see was its face, in fact I’m not sure it had one. Abruptly there was a bright light, and a figure in white stepped through the wall to stand beside me, it looked at me and then at the crawling mass. The white being stepped forward and raised its knife. They struggled against one another, then the white figure stabbed the red and it lay twitching on the floor. The white figure, which was now covered in blood, walked over to me.  
“Is it dead?” I asked.  
“For tonight.” Suddenly I recognized her, the girl in the picture. “I fight it every night Clara. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”  
“How did you become this?”  
“The other woman.” She whispered as though her voice would be taken from her all too soon. “Clara, run!”  And ran I did. Down the stairs, down the hall, down the entry stairs and to the floor of the grand entry.  
“And where do you think you’re going.” Lucille stood by the door, both hands behind her back.  
“I need to leave.”  
“Where will you go? You’re home now.” She smiled coolly, and stepped forward.  
“I just need to leave.” I stammered, she stepped closer causing me to back up. She pulled a knife out from behind her. And her intent dawned on me. She charged at me I swung the candelabra at her, hitting her arm. She dropped the knife and I took the opportunity to push her further from it. The white being appeared, its bright blue eyes showing in the darkness.  She dragged Lucille away her screams echoing throughout the house. Thomas appeared at the top of the stairs.  
“I was wondering when Edith would get her revenge.”  
“You…you knew? About the ghouls, the ghosts…about her?” I backed away from him.  
“Yes, Clara. I knew. This house raised us when our parents wouldn’t.”  
“And you didn’t think to tell me.” I backed away.  
“I didn’t know how. But they won’t bother us anymore. They have what they want.”  
“Thomas, I love you…”  
“And I you.” He smiled and held out his hand.  
“But I can’t stay here.” I pushed open the door and ran out into the snow. I’ve never before or since ran so fast. I faintly heard Thomas calling after me, and running to get me. But still I ran from that house. 


End file.
